


what saves a wretched soul like me?

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [19]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, i wrote thie before march 1st so theres that, its more of a discussion than anything, lapslock, the resurrection book, theyre discussing wilburs revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: Dream finally gave Eret the book that shows how to bring Wilbur back to life. Eret, Phil, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy gather to talk about gathering the materials.
Series: a vibes a vibe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	what saves a wretched soul like me?

**Author's Note:**

> i have ideas on how i think the wilbur resurrection should go. like, wilbur himself said that bringing someone back from the dead was near impossible because they didn't want to lessen the impact of the 3 death system. so, what if it takes a complicated ritual that is also super expensive. this is basically a glorified shopping list.
> 
> i originally posted this on tumblr

defying death isn't easy nor is it cheap. phil and eret knew that when they first started the research to bring wilbur back from the dead but to have it quantified in front of them? gathering everything would take a while.

phil and eret looked up from the book that dream had finally given up and then at each other. eret moved their eyes towards where fundy, tubbo, and tommy were all standing and raised their eyebrow. phil shook his head minutely and grimaced.

fundy noticed the exchange but said nothing. tommy and tubbo were too caught up in playing chopsticks to notice that phil and eret were done reading the ritual book.

tommy lost so he looked up and at the others. "what's the hold up?" he asked.

"it's just," eret paused, "more expensive than i think we were expecting."

tubbo walked over to try and peak in the book but phil slammed it closed before he could. "well that's not suspicious," he said sarcastically.

"snooping hands get snooping punishments," phil replied easily.

tommy threw his hands in the air and exclaimed, "we just want to help bring wilbur back! why won't you fucking let us?"

"yeah," tubbo chimed in, "let us help."

"well," eret hedged, "it's not that we don't trust you-"

tommy's eyes narrowed. "who said anything about trust," tommy said venomously, "traitor." tubbo placed a calming hand on tommy's arm and shook his head. tommy relaxed but continued to glare at eret.

"as i was saying," eret continued slowly, "it's just the distribution for who gets what items isn't going to be fair."

fundy spoke up from where he was quietly watching. "what does that mean?"

"we need a wither rose and 3 nether stars and i'd rather we leave that to phil." phil looked at them questioningly, but he let them speak. "we also need 5 totems of undying which means we need to talk to foolish. so fundy, you and i should handle that. but we also need a zombie head and 2 blocks of netherite."

"2 BLOCKS OF NETHERITE," tommy yelled. "2 FUCKING BLOCKS OF NETHERITE!"

tubbo winced. "2 blocks is a lot of netherite. are you sure?"

"yes, they're sure." phil spoke up. "i'm sorry eret, but why should i handle the wither rose and the nether stars?"

eret hissed slightly and tilted their head in apology. "i was hoping you would be able to convince technoblade to help you kill the withers and safely get a wither rose."

"uh, actually," fundy cut in, "i have a wither rose we can use." everyone looked at fundy while he looked down at the ground ashamed.

"the fuck?" tommy said.

"i was, uh, gonna give it to dream." he paused and sniffled, "before everything else happened."

phil crinkled his nose but looked at fundy worriedly. "are you sure about us using it for this?"

fundy kicked at the ground. "i should have gotten rid of the flower sooner but... i never did. this fucking works i guess." he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away sadly.

philza raised his eyebrows at fundy's morose figure but he let it go and turned back to eret. "why should i ask techno help me?" he asked.

"because techno is the strongest in the land. he can protect you if the wither starts to overwhelm you." eret smiled sadly at tubbo and tommy and then looked down at the book in phil's hands. "plus, of this group, i think you are the only one not traumatized by withers." phil thought about it for a moment but nodded in agreement.

tommy looked down at the ground shamefacedly. "so that leaves tubbo and i to get two blocks of netherite and a zombie head," he mumbled.

tubbo gently bumped against tommy and gave him a reassuring look. "we got this," tubbo said kindly. "we could even make a little competition out of who gets a netherite block first." tommy looked a little happier with the idea of a competition to break through the monotony of netherite mining.

fundy spoke up. "the totems won't be too hard to get, i think," he said. "once we have them, i'll help with the netherite and i'm sure eret will help as well."

eret walked over to fundy and grabbed him in a friendly headlock. "of course i'll help," they said. "just as a heads up, i may ask foolish to come help with the ritual."

fundy twisted and looked up at eret, "why?" he half whined, half asked.

"because," and eret squeezed tighter for a half second, "he's the father of all totems of undying. wouldn't it be better to have his blessing?"

tubbo shrugged and looked at tommy who also shrugged. "makes sense i guess."

phil whistled and everyone turned towards him. "so we all know what we're going to do, right?" he looked at everyone and once they all nodded he continued, "let's meet in a week, here, to update each other on how it's going to with gathering all the materials." everyone nodded again and he smiled. "alrighty. i have to go make dinner so i'm going to head back now."

tommy waved to phil as he and tubbo turned to walk away. "it was good to see you again," tommy said calmly, "we'll see you in a week."

tubbo winked at phil, "tell ranboo i said hi, please!" and he started to walk backwards to keep looking at tommy while they were talking.

fundy watched their disappearing figures before he turned to phil and eret. "i know you're hiding something from us." both of them started to speak but fundy held his hand up to stop them. "i... i just don't have the energy to try and figure it out. you'll tell us eventually." he scoffed. "the truth tends to find it's way out there, one way or the other." with that said, he started to walk away as well. "buh-bye," he said as he waved over his shoulder.

"so..." eret hedged.

"so," phil replied.

eret sighed. "i'm not going to tell them." phil looked at them in surprise. "but!" eret continued quickly, "i don't think a sheep sacrifice is going to work."

phil shook his head. "from what other scraps of information i was able to gather," phil paused and talked quieter, "it takes a sacrifice of equivalent value."

eret inhaled sharply. "someone on their last life."

"yeah," phil said, "or someone with only one life."

"i think there's a long line of people who would tell you not to do that."

phil shrugged. "i took him out of this world, i should bring him back in."

eret laughed shortly. "you know, i don't think thats how that quote goes." phil shrugged and they stood in silence.

"i should go," phil said. "i'll see you soon eret."

"see you then." eret gave a two finger salute and started to walk away. they paused and said over their shoulder, "think about everyone you would leave behind, okay?"

phil said nothing.


End file.
